Hopital psychiatrique
by shimono
Summary: OS Dir en grey. Quand certain ont des problemes, d'autre se font dragué. résumé trop nul


C'est un joli matin de printemps, le docteur Niikura arrive comme tous les matins à l'hôpital psychiatrique du nord de Tokyo où il travaille en tant que consultant.

Il entre, salut les infirmières et quelques médecins.

Il entre alors dans son bureau, ou plutôt sa salle de consultation et troque sa veste contre sa blouse blanche.

Il s'assoit tranquillement, attendant l'arriver de son premier patient de la journée.

A 10h pile, deux petits coups se firent entendre.

Le psychologue fait entrer son patient.

Celui-ci entre vite et se cache derrière le docteur

-Asseyez vous

Le patient, un homme d'assez petite taille, aux cheveux décolorés et de petits yeux noisette, il regarde de tous cotés en se triturant les mains.

La séance commence.

-Ils...Ils m'ont vu....ils étaient amis...Ils l'ont frappé....encore....encore....sur la tête, dans le ventre......encore....et encore....toujours...Ils lui ont enlevé son pantalon, il se débattait....ils l'ont frappé encore.....ils l'ont violé....ils l'ont salis.....souillé.....j'ai rien pu faire.....je ne pouvais pas l'aider....il s'appeler Tooru....faut le sauver....le sauver.

Le docteur se dit qu'il a progressé, l'homme lui raconte de lui même l'horreur qui c'est produit sans qu'il ne le force a le lui raconter....mais il a peur de son énervement... qu'il refasse une crise de nerfs comme à leur dernière séance.

-Tooru calmez vous!

-Je m'appelle pas Tooru, je m'appelle Kyo, KYo, KYO.... KYO.

-KYO, nous l'avons sauver, c'est vous kyo, vous êtes Tooru.

Le psychiatre est calme.

Cela fait maintenant 3 mois où toute les semaines que ce jeune homme raconte la même histoire en se persuadant qu'il n'est qu'un témoin

-Je...veux pas être Tooru......Tooru est faible....et sale.....il est seul.

Le médecin sait qu'il faut le contredire et l'appeler par son vrai prénom, pour qu'il comprenne.

-Tooru, vous n'êtes pas faible, ni sale et encore même seul. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il allait vous arrivez, je suis la pour vous aider Tooru.

-Hai,...arigato...docteur...merci de m'aider....d'être la pour moi.

Enfin un point positif, il reconnaît enfin le fait qu'on l'aide et que c'était lui la victime.

-Mais je ne fais que mon travail, pour que vous retrouviez une vie normal.

Il est 11h.

Le psychologue félicite encore son patient de ses progrès puis le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte où un autre patient l'attend déjà.

Celui-ci est assez grand et très mince, agrémenté de longs cheveux roux et d'un regard de biche.

-Entrez donc Shinya.

Le dit Shinya entre doucement, s'assit puis au bout de deux minutes sans parler et sans bouger, il se lève hurle et se rassit directement sans un mot.

Le docteur regarde son patient faire sans rien dire non plus.

-On peut commencer maintenant Shinya?

Celui-ci fait un petit oui de la tête et regarde un point imaginaire sur le mur derrière Kaoru.

-Avez vous eu encore beaucoup de changement de personnalité ?

Il lève les épaules en signe de dénégation.

-vous souvenez vous de notre dernière séance?

-Je...j'ai été un méchant garçon..., je.....j'ai hurler et vous avez grondé.

-Oui, parce que je vous avez dit que vous souffrez de schizophrénie.

-J'ai fais attention docteur....j'ai pas était méchant cette semaine.....

Le psychiatre sourit.

-Je suis fier de vous Shinya, si vous continuez on pourra vous guérir et vous pourrez vous remettre à la batterie.

Le jeune homme fait un grand sourire et la séance se finit avec les éclats de rire de Shinya.

Kaoru déjeune dans son bureau en complétant ses dossiers et en se félicitant lui même des progrès de ses patients.

Il fait alors une petite sieste sur le canapé où ses patients prennent habituellement place.

Son portable sonne, signe qu'il doit se réveiller et recommencer à travailler.

Son patient ne se fait pas attendre et entre peut après, la tête basse.

Il est grand, avec des cheveux mi-long, châtain.

Il s'assoit tranquillement en saluant son médecin.

-Alors Toshiya cette cure, comment cela ce passe il?

-Je....j'ai replongé. Je suis désolé Niikura-sensei, mais....c'est trop bon.

-Toshiya vous êtes venus de votre plein grès, si vous voulez arrêter je comprendrai, surtout que c'est la troisième fois que vous replongez.

-Hai, mais ma petite amie est trop belle en nuisette, en plus c'était notre anniversaire.

Le médecin sourie.

-Je comprends. Je pense que votre cure est finie, vous avez appris à ne pas lui faire l'amour toutes les heures et d'attendre le soir, qu'il suffit seulement de vous contrôlez.

-Hai, merci pour tout sensei.

-Mais il n'y a aucuns soucis, cela a été un plaisir de vous aidez et puis c'est mon métier après tout.

Toshiya le remercie encore et partit chez lui annoncer qu'il est "guéri" à sa fiancée.

Kaoru est heureux que son patient aille mieux et sourie pour lui-même, mais quand il remarque le nom de son prochain patient, son visage s'assombrit.

Un homme grand et mince frappe et apparaît dans le champ de vision de Kaoru.

Il avait de longs cheveux rouges.

-Hey! Bonjour docteur, ça va aujourd'hui?

-Daisuke, asseyez-vous....Que me vos le plaisir de vous revoir encore aujourd'hui?

-Die....appeler moi Die....je viens parce que j'avais envie de vous revoir Kaoru, comment c'est passé votre journée?

Le médecin soupire.

-Très bien et vous Daisuke?

-Parfaite, je suis allé m'acheter des fringues, d'ailleurs, j'ai un truc pour vous, vous allez adorer.

Il sort un polo violet de son sac et le donne au médecin.

Celui-ci ouvre grand ses yeux et prend le cadeau.

C'est exactement celui qu'il avait vu et voulut acheter le jour précédant, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu par manque d'argent.

-Alors ça vous plait?

-Heu! Oui, c'est exactement celui que je voulais, il a dû vous coûter cher!

-Mais non, rien n'est trop cher pour un médecin aussi beau, gentil et compétent que vous.

-Daisuke, arrêtez de venir à mon cabiné, je ne sors pas avec mes patients.

-Et si j'arrête de venir, d'être votre patient, vous sortirez avec moi?

-Je vous dois bien ça, après tous ces mois à me draguer et tout les cadeau que vous m'avez fait, et puis... je dois bien vous avouez que vous êtes pas mal.

-Héhé!! Merci, alors hum....samedi a 14h devant la gare?

-D'accord, bonne fin de journée Daisuke

Le dit Daisuke sourie

-Je vous ais déjà demander de m'appeler Die...

Il sort ensuite en sautant de joie.

Le médecin ramasse ses affaire et rentre chez lui heureux de sa journée.

C'est bien plus tard qu'on retrouve son cadavre dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges, nommé Die, le psychopathe le plus dangereux du monde.


End file.
